(ex)change
by no name to speak of
Summary: Things come with a price. When Nightwing tries to get Wally back an interesting side-effect comes with him. De-aged fic. A little bit of spitfire in later chapters. Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

 **This is my first fanfic. I hope you will like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

-line break-

Mystery p.o.v.

The world hated me. It's definite. Everybody on the team hates me The Justice League thinks I'm turning into Batman and Wally is still missing. Yeah MISSING! I don't believe that he is dead. If he was dead then there would be something left...

But there isn't! And that means that he must be somewhere.

This is also the reason why I'm currently crouched on the rooftop of a warehouse. The creativity! Do something bad and you do it in a warehouse!

Ah, there is is movement. I open the window and merge with the darkness in the warehouse. Inside there is a boy with black hair pointed into ears, Klarion. He is waiting for someone. After waiting for 10 minutes, the door finally opens revealing Lex Luthor. Lex immediately went to business.

'Klarion, do you have it?'

'Of couse I have it, the only question is if you have what I want!'Klarion sneered.

Lex throws a case at Klarion. Who catches it and looks inside of it. A wide grin crept on his face. He closes the case and disappears. Sadly I couldn't get a look on what he got.

He did however leave behind a stone tablet and unsurprising it was the stone tablet I needed. It is the reason why I'm here.

Lex reaches for the tablet and this is the moment I decide to interfere. I throw down a smoke pellet and the room is soon covered in smoke. I jump down and Lex shouts at his minions 'Get him!'

There were 10 thugs, the creepy robot or android thingy and Lex Luthor himself. The ten thugs were easily dealt with. The robot thingy is a lot harder. I jump up to avoid a shot. Still in the smoke I try to deal with the robot, but sadly she has infra-red vision. While she was shooting, Lex went to grab the tablet. The smoke has now dissipated. With a Wing-Ding I manage to stop him, but that reveals an opening and the creepy robot thingy takes her change. That hurts! I focus on the fight again.

After a lot of jumping around the room and a lot of Wing-Dings. I managed to get the odds in my favour. Sadly Lex also saw it and he orders a retreat. I don't follow them because the stone tablet is still here. I pick it up and leave.

-line break-

No p.o.v.

When Lex Luthor saw Nightwing leaving the building a smile crept up his face instead of a frown. Klarion appeared next to him. 'Did it succeed' Asked Klarion. 'Yes, it did. Now we have a bird less to worry about.'


	2. Chapter 2

In the Nest( Nightwing's secret base) no p.o.v.

Nightwing raced inside with his motor. The Nest was like Batman's base underground. To be specifically under his apartment. There was a parking lot where his motors stood and at the walls there were shelves with various weapons, gadgets and other stuff. There were three black smooth tables and one huge computer at one wall. Above it all hang various ropes for training.

Nightwing got the tablet out of his bag, made his way over to the computer and began to study it.

Line break

5 hours later...

'All done.' Nightwing said with a smile. The centre of the room transformed into what looked like a base of a cult. There was a ring of candles and a big pentagram in the middle of it. The tablet was in the middle of it. Honestly it gave of a creepy feeling.

Nightwing stood just out of the circle and he began to chant the words for the ceremony. Luckily for him the tablet didn't need a magician to activate it. Of course normally that wouldn't be a problem, but he knew that there was no way that Zatanna or Dr. Fate would agree to this.

The tablet began to glow, Nightwing started to sway a bit. Just when Nightwing fell unconscious the stone tablet crumbled the dust and a soft thump could be heard.

Line break

Wally p.o.v.

I wake up with a killer headache. Who knew that getting blast with a kind of lightning would give you headaches! I look blankly around the room trying to remember where I recognize it from. Ah! It's the Nest! Good thing that it isn't a villain base, but why does it look like that a cult broke in?

I'm trying to remember how I came here, but alas I know nothing. I look around seeing Nightwing's uniform discarded on the floor. Wow, didn't know he could be this messy. I stand up and try walking to his uniform. Keyword Try! I tripped...

Seriously, why would I trip. I look at my uniform and see that it is to small... Why is my uniform to small? I shrug and begin walking to the uniform again. There is really something suspicious about it. I mean it has a bump in it.

I slowly lift the clothes up and see a child lying beneath it. It is a boy around 3 years with black hair. A kid... How did a kid get in here! I try to wake the kid up.

'Hey kid, wakey wakey eggs and bakey'

The kid stirs. He slowly opens his eyes. Wow they were blue, like really blue. I wonder where I have seen them before... Dick!

'Wally!' Dick has woken up and hugs me tightly. That's when he notices the size differences.

'Wally, why awe you so big? Wait why am I small? Why am I speaking like this!' He says with the cutest voice I have ever heard.

We look at each other seriously for a minute then burst out laughing. 'You are a three year old kid!' 'You awe not much bettew, you awe a teenagew!' After laughing for several minutes we calm down.

'You know that we actually have a lawge pwoblem, don't you?'


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Young Justice.

Wally's p.o.v.

Dick stood up and tried to walk to the stone tablet. Keyword tried.

He took two steps and feel face first on the ground. I laughed my but off. After I was done laughing Dick suddenly stood in front of me.

'We should weally get some fwitting clowthes.'

I just nodded and picked him up so that he wouldn't fall again. He only had a shirt on that was much too big. Surprisingly he didn't scowl when I picked him, he actually smiles...

I threw him up and caught him. He burst out in laughter.

'Hey Dick, I think that not only our bodies changed.'

He suddenly became silent and nodded.

'Hey do you know how to turn us back?'

'The stowne tablet pwobably has the answew.'

We reached Dick's room. He jumped out of my arms and went into the closet. He actually went into the closet! He was so small he could do that!

After a minute, which is really long for a speedster, he came out of the closet with some clothes.

'These awe clothes I was supposed to bwing to a chawity, but we can use them mowe wight now.'

I thanked him and put on the clothes. It was an old black shirt with a faded bat symbol on it and blue jeans. I looked at him and said:

'Sooo, what now?'

Artemis aka Tigress p.o.v.

I looked at the picture in front of me and I felt tears coming up. It was the picture of our last date, before he... he... I couldn't even finish the thought and the tears fell.

The phone rang and I picked it up and became furious when I saw who it was.

'What do you need Dick!' I shouted in the phone.

'Why do I get the feeling that you didn't mean it as my name... Well, Artemis could you come over, like right now?'

His voice sounded a little mechanic, but I was to mad to bother with it.

'Why the **** would I come over. You **********. Go to ****' I told him off and it felt good!

'I have a hint.'

I immediately knew what he was talking about. After I gathered all my courage I said:

'I'm coming over.' And ended the call.

After some minutes I was in front of Dick's apartment and knocked.

'Come in!'

The voice still sounded strangely mechanic and I was immediately on guard. His voice didn't sound like that, there was something wrong. Ugh, let's hope he didn't get himself killed.

I equipped my bow and slowly opened the door. No one.

I silently slipped in and walked carefully down the hall to the living room. At the sight that met me I almost dropped my bow.

Two kids sat on the couch. One had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt that was too big and blue jeans that were also too big. He was around 3 years old.

Next to him sat a 16 year old. He had red hair, freckles and green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He was staring at me. His eyes were filled with several emotions. Fear, relief, love, happiness, sadness. And before I realised it, I stammered:

'W-wally?'

His face brightened up.

'Hey babe, how ya doing?'

He said with a cheeky grin. This could only be Wally only he would say something idiotic like that in a situation like this.

Tears streamed down my face while I ran over and hugged him.

'H-how?'

The toddler decided to talk and with shock I realised it was Dick.

'Well, I found a stowne tablet that could bwing him back, but something went wwong and we ac-cid-ently tuwned into kids.'

I stared at him. More shocked about how cute his voice sounded and how adorably he looked than shocked about what he said. It happens you know in the superhero bizz.

So my natural reaction to a toddler that is saying something complicated and not being able to speak some words well is:

'Aww.'

He pouted which made him even cuter.

'I mean thank you.' I corrected myself.

'You know I really like having Wally back but why is he a teenager.'

And Dick began to explain. It was really cute to see, because he made all kinds of noises and gestures that little kids make.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Young Justice

Artemis aka Tigress p.o.v.

After his story he began to nod. I realised that he was falling asleep. So I took a blanket from the closet and laid it over him. He muttered something like:

"Stwupid cwhild bodwy." And a soft "Twhank wyou."

He was out like a light a second later. That was when Wally's stomach rumbled and he gave me an apologetic smile and speeded to the kitchen.

I already figured out that they still have all their memories and knowledge, but have the behaviour fitting their age. Not so difficult to figure out actually when you get a story with lots of difficult terms in it, but with a lot of child noises.

I looked over at Dick and took my mobile out for some photos. He was just too cute plus it is also blackmail.

I walked over to the kitchen to make a sandwich for myself. Wally was there stuffing his face full.

I sat down across him and ate my own sandwich. I really missed these moments. That we would just eat together.

After we were finished we decided to watch a movie until Dick awoke and we could decide what to do.

While the movie Wally said something stupid.

"Hey babe, is it just me or do you look even hotter than before."

"You know that I like compliments, but right now it looks like a brat that's in over his head."

I smiled at him while he turned bright red.

After two hours a small toddler with a blanket in his hands walked over to us. It looked adorable. It just can't think it enough.

He jumped on the couch and wrapped the blanket around him. He gave a small nod and I took it as a sign that I could start talking.

"Okay, what should we do now? I'm pretty sure that kids need someone to take care of them and you obviously can't do it yourself. There is also the problem that we need to change you back."

This caused an offended reaction by Dick.

"I can pewfectwly take cawe of myself and I alweady asked dowctew Fate to look at the tablet and find out a way to change us back!"

Wally nodded in agreement and I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay that problem is solved for now, but you obviously can't take care of yourselves! Wally maybe, but he is going home with me. Dick you really can't take care of yourself."

"I can!"

He shouted.

"No, you can't. You don't even have proper clothes and how will you get your essentials when you look this young."

He glared which looked more like he was pouting which was again cute and not really convincing.

"I will just call Bru-"

"NO!"

It came from both of them. I looked at them surprised. Wally began to explain.

"We thought it was better to not tell anyone, because... You know the reason and Dick had already called Bruce before the ceremony thing he did to tell him that Night went on an undercover mission and can't be reached. "

"Why did you tell him that before you began the ceremony? You didn't know what would happen, did you?"

"I didn't know twhis would happen, but it was as in-suwwance if something did happen."

That was actually pretty logical. That they didn't want to tell anyone was also logical. What I didn't understand is how he called me, because his voice was pretty different right now.

"Wait how did you change your voice when you called me?"

"I have a voice mo-di-fi-ew, it sounds a bwit me-cha-nic, bwut fow most people it wowks."

I nodded; bats always have these kinds of things. I started to think about what to do. Wally would indeed come with me, but the problem is Dick. I decided.

"Okay it is decided. Dick you are coming with us."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Young Justice**

Artemis p.o.v.

"Okay it is decided. Dick you are coming with us. Then we get supplies from the mall and wait till Dr. Fate can turn you back."

"You know that it can take a while befowe Dw. Fate can tuwn us back?"

Dick asked. I sighed.

"I know, but we just have to do that. Now get the things we need than we can go."

At this Dick stood up and came back with a backpack and began to put some clothes in it. Then he ran into another room and came back with some gadgets and other things. He closed the backpack and seemed to think for a while.

I was just about to ask what was up, but he ran out of the room and came back after five minutes with a bat-plushy is his left hand and a robin-plushy in his right hand. He looked at the robin-plushy, stopped it in the backpack and hugged the other close.

It was really adorable, but Wally had to ruin it.

"Why do you have those plushies?"

Dick's face became red and he whispered:"It was Bwuce fiwst pwesent to me and I couldn't thwow it away."

I nodded understanding it and picked up his backpack. Wally took my hand and we headed home.

Wally p.o.v.

I was holding Artemis' hand and it felt great to do something we always do. We just put all of Dick's stuff in the house and right now we are going to the mall! Isn't it fantastic! (note the sarcasm)

It was actually funny to see Dick so excited. He was jumping up and down and it looked kinda cute...

I really need to stop that train of thought.

We arrived at the mall and the first thing we did was looking for kid stuff. Artemis went to the shirts and picked Dick up.

"What shirt do you want? You need to pick at least four shirts."

Dick was looking at the shirts and picked four out. I found them hilarious. One had a Batman-logo on it. Another a Robin-logo, a Nightwing-logo and the last one was the most hilarious. It had a superman-logo on it.

And that is how the day proceeded. I didn't need any clothes, because I still had my old ones.

When we were finally done we decided to also eat here as well.

Here is when things went downwards.

I was shoving food in my mouth. Dick was playing with his food, while Artemis tried to stop him from playing with his food.

Then we were suddenly rudely interrupted by three men in black clothes with what seemed like black socks over their faces. All of them were armed. Of course we would try to stop them, but they took everyone hostage including us. Plus we were dressed as civilians right now.

One of the thugs held a gun towards a woman her head.

"Okay everybody listen up! We are the Black Panthers and you are our hostages! Nothing will happen with you if you keep your mouth shut and do what we say!"

He threatened.

"So right now you will stand against the wall with your back to us!"

Everyone was quiet and slowly did what he said. When everyone was standing, Dick between me and Artemis, he shouted that we should put our hands behind our back.

We did what he said and they zip tied our hands. One man paused when he reached Dick.

They finished my tie rip and one of them said to Dick:"Hey little kid! Turn around!"

Dick slowly turned around and in the corner of my eye I could see fear written on his face.

Luckily I knew him long enough to see that he was faking it.

"Perfect." Said one of the thugs.

Artemis was shouting to leave Dick alone, but another thug put a gun to her head.

"Another squeak and this bullet is in your head. Don't think I will hesitate."

Artemis shut up.

I couldn't see what they were doing, but I heard some clicking and guessed they were fastening something to Dick.

The thugs probably opened the door, because we could hear the police shouting.

"We have a hostage situation, call back up!" "Oh my ***, what did they do to the kid?!" "You will be alright kid, just stay calm." "Turn yourselves in!" "We need a bomb diffuser!"

Wait what? Why would they need that? I felt my fear slowly rising.

The thugs decided that they had enough, because they shouted.

"All of you, SHUT UP! You will give me and my friends of the Black Panthers five million dollars or every hostage gets a bullet through their head. Do it fast, because this kid may only have one minute to live and if this bomb goes off I can assure you that the kid and everyone around him won't survive."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Young Justice**

Wally p.o.v.

" _if this bomb goes off I can assure you that the kid and everyone around him won't survive."_

Said one of the thugs. Now I was really anxious. What would happen to Dick! I heard the police answer.

"Release the hostages and surrender. You are surrounded."

I don't think the thugs were satisfied with the answer. "It seems that you don't think we could do it. Let us prove you otherwise."

I couldn't stand it anymore and turned around. Only to see one of the thugs pushing a red button. Everyone prepared themselves for the explosion and I already felt the tears flowing over my cheek.

What of a hero am I when I can't even protect my best friend turned child from some lousy thugs? How useless am I?

I turned my head not wanting to see my friend explode.

When I heard nothing, I looked at the thugs and Dick confused. I wasn't the only one that was confused. The thug seemed to snap out of it and pressed the button again and again and again.

Nothing happened. The thugs looked really confused right now.

Suddenly I child cried. "A-awty, the f-funny wed stwing d-does n-nothing. W-hy d-didn't it do a-anything."

Dick cried with really big crocodile tears. The little devil.

The thugs, no actually everyone looked at him astonished. This is when Artemis and I took action. We attacked the thugs and they didn't even know what was happening.

After the thugs were send to jail one policemen came over to us. "Could you two please come with me to answer some questions?"

****, how would we explain this! Luckily even when he is a toddler Dick is still smart. He ran over to us after the police just got the bomb of.

"Wally! That was awesome!1 Is that why you and Awty do kawate?! You wewe just like the supewhewoes! You wewe totally cool!" He said rapidly and happily. Then he pulled a sad face."Sadly the wed stwing didn't do anything! I thought maybe the wed stwing would do something funny, but noooooo it didn't do anything!"

The officer looked at Dick with surprise and turned to us. "Are you two on karate and are you his guardian?"

Artemis answered: "Yes, we both have a black belt in karate and we were visiting the mall with this little guy." She ruffled Dick's hair while he pouted.

"Is this kid yours?" The officer asked. Artemis paled and I was just about to explain that it wasn't like that. But what was it like?

We were once again saved by Dick. "No, they awe not mami and tati. Awty is tati's fwiend. They awe taking cawe of me, b-becau-se m-mami and t-tatie awe d-dead." He was crying now and Artemis immediately picked him up and tried to comfort him.

I turned to the agent. "Can we go now; I think the little guy needs some sleep." The officer nodded and as fast as we could without using super speed we went home.

Still Wally p.o.v.

The rest of the days in the house went without a hitch. That was until Artemis came home severely wounded.

I was reading a book to Dick. (While flipping out, because Artemis still wasn't home) Then she came in through the front door. I won't go into details, but she looked terrible. My heart broke when I saw her like that.

I raced upstairs and put Dick in his bed. I came back with an aid-kit. As fast as I could do it gently I patched Artemis up. Her face was really pale.

"What happened?" I asked. I needed to know.

"I thought it was a normal break-in, but there were too many people and some got a lucky shot." Artemis said weakly. Somehow she saw my worried look and assured me that she was fine.

I picked her up as gently as I could and placed her in bed. She soon fell asleep. I kept looking at her beautiful face. ( I am NOT a stalker!) Soon I also fell asleep.

Only to be woken up by a heart piercing scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Young Justice**

Wally's p.o.v.

 _Only to be woken up by a heart piercing scream._

I shot up. Next to me was Artemis.

Her hair was a wild mess and clung to her face. She was wildly thrashing and almost throwing herself of the bed.

"Artemis? Artemis! WAKE UP! Artemis, wake up!"

And I was roughly shaking her trying to wake her up. It seemed that it worked, because the next moment Artemis shot right up. She was breathing heavily and her eyes searched the room frantically.

"Wallly! WALLY!"

"Sssh, sssh. I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here."

I enveloped her in a hug. Her breathing was still heavy and I felt my shirt getting wet. I said some more calming words.

After she calmed down I asked:"Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

I gave her a look that prompted her to explain.

"It was scary... You were gone again. Then the rest disappeared. I was all alone."

I hugged her closer. "I'm not leaving if that is what you're thinking. Can't get rid of me that easily."

She burst out laughing. "Only you would say something so cheesy at this moment."

I laughed. "You know me, always joking." I gave her a pained smile. "Are you really alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

I gave her a long look and decided that she was indeed fine.

"Go to sleep. You need it." She nodded and yawned.

I thought that she would lie down, but she surprised me when she kissed me on the lips.

I needed a moment to register what she did and then I kissed her back. Suddenly I felt really tired. I saw that Artemis was also sleepy and without our notice we slipped away.

Dick's p.o.v.

I woke up and immediately felt annoyed.

I was stuck.

At this moment I really hated blankets. Okay, start operation untangle. Mmm, maybe we can see that movie later. Wait, no! I need to untangle.

After I don't know how long, I finally untangled myself. FREEDOM!

Okay now I need to scan my surroundings. It seemed that I was still in the guestroom. The cream coloured walls. The blue bed and highly irritating blanket. Wait a moment...

WHERE IS BAT-PLUSHIE?! I searched around the room. Where is it! At the end it just was in the devil's blanket. I really think they are cursed.

Wait; if it's cursed I could use it as a weapon!

After I put on some clothes, the t-shirt with a Nightwing-logo on it, I hid the blanket on my body... Don't ask and put on my utility belt.

I walked through the hall and ended up at Artemis and Wally's room.

I slowly and quietly opened the door. There they lay, tangled, sweaty and from what you could have seen Wally didn't have a t-shirt on.

Wait, did they?

Oooooooooooooh, pranking time!

After some work I finally noticed something different. Wally was older. Artemis was younger.

Oh well, couldn't be important.

I decided to wake them up gently...

By throwing a bucket of ice water on them. They screamed. I laughed.

"Dude, why did you do that!?"

Wally was sitting up now. The blanket fell of him and he had pants on... Tch. There goes a prank.

No, I still have that one ready. Mmm, that will be a good prank.

"Dick? You there?"

Wally was waving his hand in front of me. Oops, must have zoned out. I just nodded.

"Wally did you become older?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Young justice. And I'm sorry for the long wait... I really shouldn't procrastinate so much...**

" _Wally did you become older?"_

Artemis p.o.v.

The words blurted out of my mouth. He actually looked older.

"A-artemis what happened to you?"

He asked. I looked at him confused before I looked down. I was still soaking. Thanks Dick. I didn't see any difference.

"I think he is wefewwing to youw body and that you awe a few yeaws youngew." Dick piped up. Wait what did he mean with younger. I checked my body out and saw that I indeed looked a few years younger and now I also saw that Wally definitely became older.

"Pony sh*t, You are younger. DICK EXPLAIN THIS IMMEDIATLY!" Wally bellowed.

"Yeash no need to scweam. That's not astew at all! And it pwobably has something to do with the witual, the tablet, that glowing light that wasn't supposed be there, the donut guy, the fact that I may have used the wwong candles. Pwobably one of those things!" While saying this Dick was slowly backing away.

It was silent for a few second, while my mind was processing what he said. Wally and I exploded at the same time.

"What did you do to the ritual and –", "I can't believe you didn't tell me about the glow-", "It is absolutely irresponsible to even use things that aren't –", "How can you even-", "Is it even possible to-", "For your sake I hope you-", And that lasted a while.

Dick was sitting in a corner while this happened and had a sheepish smile on his face. "Should I explain what weally happened?"

"YES!"

"Well I had evewything pewfectly weady fow the cewemony, but the candles had to be special, but those candles awen't made anymowe. So I used the next best thing. I used othew ancient candles. That I had lying awound.-"

"Do I even want to know why you have those around?"

"Pwobably not. Aftew I completed the witual the tablet began to go glowy and shiny and tuwned to dust and then Wally appeared, we wewe kids and unconscious."

"Wait what do you mean the tablet turned to dust. I thought you send it to Doctor Fate!" I exclaimed.

"Welax I gave him a copy of the wwitings on the tablet that I made befowehand."

I narrowed my eyes. He was hiding something. Something he didn't want us to find out.

"That still doesn't explain what happened.", "Actually I think it is a side effect. For the witual I used my yeaws to give Wally his back. It seems, because you had a deep bond with Wally you could twansfew youw yeaws to Wally!", "That sounds like a crappy love show!", "Twue, but the best explanation we have!"

I sighed; we would go with this explanation for now. I was however still feeling tired and that doesn't even cover the mess that will follow. How will I explain to the team that I am suddenly a few years younger? I don't even need to consider if they will find out. If Dick can see it the rest of the bats also can. This is giving me a headache...


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Young Justice**

 **In a secret location... USA; Metropolis**

"Did it work?" The bald idiot also known as Lex Luthor asked. "Why do you doubt me? Just let me check!" An irritated and childlike voice said. Though there was an underlying malice in the voice.

Klarion's hair was as usually shaped as horns and his red eyes were shining with amusement. On his pale face a malevolent grin appeared.

"Oh goody! He used it! He used it!" "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure!" The witch boy snapped back.

"Oh, why did we actually want him gone again? Not that I mind, but we are getting another one of those brats back!"

Lex chuckled "My dear friend, a speedster is indeed irritating and will probably raise moral, but Nightwing's death will pulverize it."

Klarion got a confused look on his face. "But aren't they all mad at him. If I was mad at somebody, I would want them dead."

"True, we would want him dead, but don't forget they are heroes. When something goes wrong and it leads to someone's dead, if they even have one tiny thing to with it they will blame themselves. Right now they are mad at him. They say some hurtful things. And now they will find out that Nightwing is dead. It could be seen as suicide even if he did bring the speedster back. The only thing that will go through their heads is that they killed. That it is their fault. When the speedster finds out that he died for him, he will become depressed. The bats will be angry at the league or themselves for allowing it to happen. They will be weak and then we strike! It will be chaos!"

"Ooooh, I love chaos! They will be easy pickings!" Klarion said delighted.

"Indeed they will, but first we need to make sure they find out what exactly happened."

"Leave that to me." A malicious grin appeared again. He chuckled and started thinking about how to do it as painfully possible.

-linebreak-

Meanwhile in Artemis' and Wally's house there were instead of happily chirping birds songs, a lot of curse words going around the house.

Wally peaked through the door. "Do I want to know?"

"All my clothes are too big now! And yours are probably too small!"

"Oh, so shopping again?"

Artemis sighed. "We probably should. Hopefully this time there won't be a robbery."

A few minutes later Artemis walked into the kitchen wearing clothes that were previously too small. She saw that Wally had made breakfast. They ate and went to the mall once again.

This time nothing happened in the mall. They got their clothes and they got a hoody for Dick. It had a batman symbol on the front and the hood had two pointy ears on it.

What they didn't notice, because of the happening in the morning, was that Artemis forgot her league communicator and thus didn't notice the emergency alarm beeping...


End file.
